There is described in the prior art a number of forms of bird feeders. One of the more popular forms of bird feeders is a vertically disposed device with transparent walls where the level of the seed therein can be readily viewed. A tubular transparent feeder as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,641 which while it may be disassembled, is more difficult to clean than one which has all of its surfaces readily accessible. There is a need in the art for a device which can be readily cleaned and which is easily assembled. Also it is advantageous in some areas of the country to have different types of seeds that may be made available to the birds. In this latter regard, while it has broadly been known to provide feeding devices with compartments as seen for example in the Steller U.S. Pat. No. 45,190 and in the Viggars U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,884, some of these prior art feeders are not easily cleaned and assembled and are more complicated and expensive to produce.